


No Rules in Breakable Heaven

by religionsinyourlips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hook-Up, Love, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Sassy, Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around, Strangers to Lovers, Time Skips, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/religionsinyourlips/pseuds/religionsinyourlips
Summary: You and the twins are in sixth year together. In a day, one of the Weasley twins goes from someone who had never looked your way to someone you can't seem to escape from - not that you really want to, anyway.- A bit angsty, a few sex scenes, lots of time passes throughout the course of the story -
Relationships: George Weasley & Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	No Rules in Breakable Heaven

As the sun shone through the window, right onto your face, you scrunched your eyes in pain - from waking up or to block out the bright light that was determined to blind you, you didn't know. As you stretched out, you thought about all the things you needed to do today - grab breakfast, finish the extra three inches of parchment for your essay on the mopsus potion, clean up the area around your four-poster...

It all seemed so incredibly boring. For the last few years, it had always been school during the week, homework on your days off, and the occasional mindless task here and there. As you got situated at breakfast, you got lost in your own thoughts. You were somewhat of a loner; you had a couple friends in Gryffindor, your house, as well as one or two in each of the other houses, friends you had made simply to complete homework with, but other than that, hadn't found any people who'd wanted to be your friend. It didn't usually bother you, and you knew you wouldn't fit in with them, but of course, there was a part of you that wanted to be part of the popular crowd, to feel welcome, like you fit in. In your year, that was Fred, George, and Lee. The two biggest pranksters Hogwarts has had in a while and the quidditch commentator had the attention of most of Gryffindor house, yours included, but you knew they didn't let it get to their heads either. Deeper than that, though, you'd always been jealous of the Weasleys. Going to school in the same year as the twins, you saw how they acted with Percy, Ron, and Ginny. Even if they teased each other- especially when they teased each other, they were still family first and foremost; you could tell it was the most important thing for them. 

You wished your family felt the same way. Your mother had run away when you got your acceptance letter, afraid of how much materials would cost and terrified of this world which was still so foreign to her, despite having known your father was a wizard for six years prior. Your father, brokenhearted by your mother's absence, found himself at the bottom of a Firewhisky bottle, and hasn't come back since. Breaks were usually spent at Hogwarts, although you went home occasionally just to feel as though you could take care of your father. However, you always felt much, much worse when you came back, realizing how powerless you really were. His sister had taken over caring for him, scolding you for pursuing education rather than staying at home with family. She didn't realize that school was your only distraction. Needless to say, you didn't much understand the meaning of family.

"Oi, Y/N, yeah? Enjoying the view?"

Turning a deep, deep shade of red, you realized your thoughts had started when you glanced over at George Weasley, and you had forgotten to look away. You didn't know how to recover from the situation, so you stumbled over your words and somehow muttered an apology before focusing intensely on the breakfast below you, finishing as quickly as possible before you left at a half-run from the great hall. 

That night, still unable to get over the absolute embarrassment you had faced that morning at breakfast, you deemed it necessary to go for a walk. You quietly pulled the sheets away from your body before silently sliding out of bed, throwing your cloak on and descending the stairs from the girls' dormitory. 

As you walked into the common room, you jumped as you saw the form of a tall man with bright red hair laying down on the couch.

"Hey," you spoke, barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry about this morning, it's noting about you, I just got lost in thought but I'm sorry for how much of a freak I must have looked."

You were terrified of the ringing silence in your ears before you heard a loud snore. _He was sleeping_ , you thought. At least you didn't have to confront him about staring at him like an adoring first-year earlier this morning - at least, not yet. Before he could wake up, you put up your hood and climbed out of the portrait hole, assuring the Fat Lady it was just you and you'd be back before daylight. 

Narrowly avoiding Filch and Mrs. Norris (more than once), you made your way up to the astronomy tower, your favorite spot in the castle. Because it was out of bounds, nobody ever came up here. You, however, came up here often to look out over the grounds of the castle and to feel the fresh air. It helped you clear your head when you felt like you couldn't breathe. You settled at one of the edges of an open frame, legs dangling from a dangerous height as you leaned your head against the stone, cold even through your hair. 

Just as you began to feel a sense of calm and drift off, you hear a sniff. You know it must be your imagination, but you get up and roam around the tower just to make sure it wasn't a stray ghost. You're careful to walk quietly so as not to startle in the off chance somebody might be there with you. 

And there he is; but how did he make it from the common room to the astronomy tower without you seeing or hearing him? You want so badly to ignore it, but something possesses you to continue walking toward him. "Sorry to startle you, but-"

He jumps and frowns for a half second before his face clears and he becomes unreadable. "Blimey, I didn't think other people came up here."

Not sure how to continue, you pause for a moment before asking, "Yes, well, is everything alright?"

It must have been the phase of the moon that made you both feel as though you could completely open up to one another, even though you were complete strangers. "Mum is worried about Harry - Harry Potter, he's in fourth year -," he gestures for you to sit in front of him, "she's written to me and Fred, asking us to watch over him. Don't get me wrong, it's absolutely wicked that he's competing; dunno how he got past the ring when Fred and I- anyway... Mum's terrified for him... and I supposed I am a bit as well." You nodded, glancing down at the floor as you weren't sure what to say that would bring any sort of comfort.

"How did you get up here?" You asked. "I saw you asleep in the common room before I left."

"That must've been my brother," he whispered, "I've been up here for ages."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear your mum is so worried, and that you are as well. Quite frankly, I don't blame her. The competition is scary enough for people who _are_ of age, let alone someone that young..."

He nodded. You continued talking back and forth about the competition, schoolwork, various people in your house, that ridiculous quidditch foul from a few games back, about his family. You barely felt time pass, and it almost felt like he was drawing nearer to you with each hour. But it couldn't be, this is the first time you had ever talked, there was no reason for romance or even attraction.

By the time you heard the clock chime 4 am, you could barely keep your eyes open.

"I think I'm going to head back to bed," you mumbled. He gave a nod and stood up with you. Your heart beat irregularly for a moment, returning to the thought you had just a few hours ago. Of course nothing would happen, but every memory of the movies you had seen had you hoping that something might have sparked for him. You quickly shoved the thought from your head. It was late, and it had already felt like an unusual and impossible night.

"Thank you for talking to me," said George, a small smile causing the right side of his mouth to twitch up. He drew you in for a hug, which you reluctantly returned. After all, you still barely knew each other - this night didn't change that. You pulled away after a few seconds and smiled before turning in the opposite direction and walking away.

But before you could go, George caught your arm and the look in his eyes begged you to stay, just for a second more. Before you could say a word, he grabbed your face and smashed his lips to yours; it felt like a desperate kiss, as though he wanted some glimmer of hope to hold onto, as though he wanted all of his fears and pain to exit through his lips and tongue. You felt a tear drop from his face down to yours before he pulled away, unreadable once again, and walked hurriedly out of the tower.

-

Your eyes snapped open the next morning. You thought over the events of last night and concluded that you must have just had a very vivid dream. That's the only way you could explain how you had stumbled upon not one, but both of the Weasley twins, one of whom kissed you, a complete stranger, who was gawking at him yesterday morning. Right?

You tried to shove the thought from your head as you got dressed and headed to the great hall to grab a couple slices of toast before herbology. You sat down with a book near the far end of the table before a familiar face appeared before you.

"Y/N, can we talk?" said the red-haired boy.

"Good morning to you too," you responded, hoping that he wouldn't tell you what a huge mistake that kiss had been. 

"Oh - morning," he stuttered, looking preoccupied. You hoped the look of dread looming behind his eyes wasn't because of you.

"Sure, we can talk," you answered. "Library after herbology?"

He agreed, and as quickly as he had appeared, he got up and moved down the table to sit with his brothers and their friends.

-

Herbology dragged on, every possible scenario running through your head, except for any with a good outcome, of course. He wouldn't have asked to talk if the kiss had been a good thing, or if he wanted to date you, or even be friends. Your biggest fears haunted you; what if he hated you, or was utterly disgusted at the fact that you shared a connection at all. Deep down, you knew none of that fit his personality, but perhaps you were the special exception that changed his outlook on things.

Once all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws cleared the greenhouse, you grabbed your bag from the floor and headed for the library. That is, of course, before you were pulled aside by none other than George Weasley, who seemed to be making several appearances in the last few days, considering you'd both gone five years without a word to each other. 

"Library seems like a bit of a rubbish place to talk, don't you think?" 

You stared blankly at him, still caught off guard and trying to recover from your shock of being grabbed in the middle of the hallway. You looked curiously at him and spoke, "Where d'you reckon would be a better place?"

He shrugged and pushed open the door to the nearest classroom. "I think here will be just fine..." he trailed off as the corners of his mouth moved into what you could only interpret as a smirk, but with happiness behind his eyes. "So, about last night - or, er, this morning?" You were hopeful, perhaps too hopeful too soon. You nodded your head as though telling him to keep talking and he began to shift his weight from foot to foot as you stood in the empty classroom, the only sound was the thump of feet in the hallway. "I just wanted to apologize-"

"Don't," you said hastily; were you coming off too desperate? You didn't even have feelings for him. Sure, he was proper good looking, and you caught each other in a vulnerable moment, but it didn't change the fact you didn't know much more than a few things about his family and his fears; it didn't change the fact that he barely even knew you.

"Oh, I just meant that... well, I dunno what I really meant to say. Figured I'd just wing it once I got you alone."

"And how is that working for you, Weasley?"

"Doesn't seem to be in my favor does it, Y/N?"

"Not particularly, no. But listen, how about we just acknowledge that whatever happened, happened. It was late, we were both tired and vulnerable... I'm sure given any other circumstances, you wouldn't have even looked my way."

"You make me sound like some sort of villain," he responded, looking hurt.

"Not a villain," you answered, "just someone who hadn't seen me before yesterday, and someone who I'd never fit in with. That's not to say I didn't _enjoy_ the kiss, it was just fine-"

" _Just fine?_ I've never heard someone sound so unimpressed by my snogging."

"Not _unimpressed_ , just unexpected. But, I'm sure you came here to say it won't happen again, since we barely know each other. Plus, like I said, I don't fit in with all the attention you lot get." 

You thought about what you were saying. It was true; you didn't know each other. The only reason you'd ever entertained some crazy whirlwind romance is because of all the movies you'd seen in the past. You knew deep down that this wasn't a relationship that would work. No matter how nice he was, you knew you wouldn't feel comfortable being the center of attention, or even in the circle of attention, no matter how much you sometimes wished to be that person. You didn't understand how he'd felt so close to his family. Well, you understood, but you never felt a strong connection to yours, thus you didn't think you'd ever see family the same way he did. In short, it wouldn't work.

"True, we do barely know each other, but I thought maybe we could find some sort of halfway point, maybe?"

"What do you mean by a 'halfway point'?"

"Meet me again tonight, same place as yesterday. I can't elaborate the same way during the day."

You stared at him, more than a little confused. You have absolutely no idea what the hell he's talking about, and you _should_ be upset he'd asked you to meet just to ask you to meet again later tonight, but he's so intriguing and there's just something about the way his eyes light up when he smiles and the way that he smells and the way it feels comfortable when he's so close to you and-

_STOP. Stop creating these scenarios in your head. Your imagination doesn't change any of the facts before you._

"I-Uh-Okay," You say, curious and apprehensive about what he could possibly mean. 

-

That night came quickly as you wracked your brain, wondering what the hell that cryptic message meant earlier. Once curfew had been called and your roommates fell asleep one by one, you grabbed your cloak and snuck out just as you had the night before. You climbed up the stairs, hoping that no matter what happened in this tower, you'd still be able to clear your head up here when you needed it. As you walked in, you saw George; he looked nervous. You cleared your throat and said hello, walking up to him.

"So what's this halfway point about, then? You've kept me wondering long enough."

He scratched the back of his head, seemingly very nervous. "Well, Y/N, truthfully I-I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I don't know why I did it, and I don't know why I want to do it again, but I do."

"So your halfway point is to sneak up here and kiss me?"

"Sort of...," he breathed, looking extremely sheepish. "I know you said you didn't think you fit in with us, whatever that may mean, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and you don't seem too keen on getting to know me, so I just thought-"

"Well, I don't take easily to people who I've just met, and you've gone from someone I didn't know at all to somebody who I've seen more in the last two days than I see most people in a week."

"Oh. Right then, did you want to hear what I was thinking, or shall I just leave?"

"Might as well out with it," you replied. What did you have to lose?

"I thought maybe we could see each other. A behind-closed-doors sort of thing."

"Like a _date_? Weasley- George, it's kind of you, but I still barely know you, and I don't think with exams coming up and the stress of the challenges you're in the best headspace to really consider a relationship."

"Uh, well, no," he said, and you felt yourself turning just as red as you had when you had accidentally stared his way. "I meant something... purely physical. No strings attached, that sort of thing. No pressure from either side, you know? We can just.. enjoy each other's company, for whatever that means to each of us. If, of course, that's something you'd want to do?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess I don't really see what you get out of this? It's not like we even knew each other before yesterday, now suddenly you want to sleep with me?"

"I mean, basically, yes. I know you said you aren't comfortable with all the focus on you, and I dunno, maybe this could be some sort of jumping off point."

"You could talk to me if you really wanted to get to know me, you know." 

You couldn't tell if you wanted to say yes to this crazy arrangement and explore the man in front of you, or if you wanted to run in the opposite direction and hide for the rest of your life. This isn't really happening, is it? It seemed like it happened too quickly for any of it to be real. But there's nobody here, this wouldn't be a joke - and it wasn't in his personality to joke about something in this way, from what you've heard. Your thoughts were once again cut off by the man in front of you, and this time you knew he was inching closer and closer to you.

You froze completely as he drew nearer, so close that his lips brushed your ear with his next sentence.

"I can talk to you if that's what you'd rather me do, love."

"You're being cruel." How were you supposed to say no when he was doing _this_?

"I know I am," he said, cupping your face and smiling, before leaning in once again for what you thought would be another kiss. As you leaned in to close the distance between the two of you, he chuckled. "You seem rather eager for someone who basically gave me a no just moments ago."

You were breathless, captivated, intrigued, and you wanted him. "Shut up," you spat back, hoping it sounded more playful than it did angry.

"Make me," he chuckled, hand trailing up your outer thigh before he twisted an arm and moved to your inner thigh.

You were already wet from anticipation, well before he had even touched your leg, but now it felt as though you were dripping with need. You begged yourself to say something but your mouth had gone dry and your brain had emptied itself of any thoughts that may have been there before.

"So, darling, should we continue or is an answer all I get for tonight?"

"Please, George-"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing and just take me."

Never in your life had you been so direct with someone, but all niceties flew out the window when the most popular boy in your year was teasing you and you were hot with desire. George seemed to wait no longer before his hand had pushed your panties aside and started sliding up and down the lips of your pussy. It was a second later before you were moaning, taking hold of his muscular arm to steady yourself.

"You're so wet for me Y/N, who'd have known I'd get this lucky?"

He slipped a finger inside of you, and you nearly collapsed from the sensation and the short buildup that had led to this moment. You glanced down and noticed a growing boner in his trousers as well, and took the opportunity to massage it with your hand, making the boy suck in a breath of air.

"I don't know if you've done this before, I don't want to assume either way," He says, taking his hand away from you to unbuckle his pants and let them fall to the ground.

"I have," you replied. Though you didn't like to think of it, you had had sex before, although it was quite unenjoyable. It was nothing exciting, it felt more like another task to cross off the list rather than something exhilarating and fun.

He smiled and held your arms softly as he twisted you around so your back was up against a wall. "Let's get rid of these, then," he said, taking your underwear down from under your skirt. You fumbled for the zipper on your skirt, but his hand grabbed you before you had a chance to. "No, we'll leave this on," he grinned, a playful sparkle in his eye. 

"As you say," you smirked.

You glanced up at him, completely vulnerable, as he licked his middle and index finger, a trail of spit connecting them and his mouth as he reached down to your pussy once again and began to rub your clit. Your arms encircled him, holding on as tightly as you could to avoid your knees buckling and crashing to the ground. He held you up with his other arm and whispered in your ear, "That's it, love, I've got you."

"Please, George, I can't hold it, please, I'm going to cum-"

"Cum for me," he ordered, and you were more than happy to obey. You breathed heavy and felt all of your weight transfer to him, gasping for air and trying to regain your footing.

"Thank you," you whispered, still in disbelief of what was happening.

"You're welcome, Y/N, but you don't think that's all for tonight, do you?"

"I'd hope it's not." This time, you reached for him, grasping his erection in your hand once again and looking up at him, maintaining eye contact as you got onto your knees and pulled down his boxers. You decided to pay him back for the torture of making you wait an entire day just to ask to be friends with benefits, and slowly licked the tip of his dick, making it twitch and earning a groan from him. You played at the tip a bit more, before slowly taking the entirety of it into your mouth.

"Fuck, please go faster," he groaned. You gathered your hair into a ponytail and offered it to him to hold as he found himself fucking your throat, and you thought to yourself _thank Merlin for that gagging charm_ , which had originally been intended for taking some nasty remedies, but was proving very helpful for this as well. "I'm close, but I want to try something else before I come," he moaned, and you quietly celebrated the fact you had gotten the Weasley boy to this point. You stood back up, knowing what he wanted to do next, but not how he would approach it. He hooked an arm under your knee, positioning himself between both of your legs. He slowly slid in, watching you to make sure you weren't uncomfortable.

What he didn't seem to realize was that you were in _ecstasy_. You both groaned as he completely filled you, soon after grabbing the other leg so you were straddling him in midair. You snaked your arms around his neck and paused for a moment before moving to meet his lips, and as you finally kissed, you felt the sparks George had mentioned before. It was passionate, hungry, longing, pining; it felt like every force in the universe had collided at the same moment your lips did. You pulled away and saw a huge grin on George's face as he began to bounce you up and down, both of you moaning with each stroke. "What an ass you've got, Y/N," he chuckled, squeezing a bit as he continued to bounce you.

"You're welcome," you replied, unable to conjure up any more coherent thought than that.

"A bit snarky, are we?" he chuckled, starting to leave love bites up and down your neck.

"That feels so good- fuck- I feel so good," you moaned, feeling like you may scream from pleasure.

"You can cum, darling, you don't need my permission," he paused and looked like he was considering something, "although maybe one day I'd be keen to try it."

The way he was talking, flirting, everything was completely filling your senses. The thought of this and what may come in the future, in addition to the pleasure you were feeling everywhere, and the idea that _maybe sex isn't just another chore_ sent you over the edge. You gasped his name like it was oxygen, taking his scent into your nostrils as he let one leg onto the ground. You felt his pace slow and he looked troubled.

"No, it's your turn now," you smiled, stepping away from him and taking him in your hand before sliding it up and down. Now it was George who was up against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily, his hand softly guiding yours - it was quite the view for you. As you continue talking to him, guiding him to orgasm, his breathing becomes shallow and you feel him twitch in your hand.

"Fuck," he said, voice clear and almost commanding, something you found _very_ sexy. He gave one last pump before coming into your hand, breathing heavily. He did a quick spell to conjure up a towel so that you could clean your hand off and said, "If I'd have known we could have been doing this for the last couple years, I'd have stopped being popular just to talk to you."

"Sure, Weasley. I think we have a good thing started here. And nobody needs to know."

"If that's what you want, Y/N," he said, looking as though he felt very bad that he was keeping this secret.

-

Nights with George were becoming something that you increasingly looked forward to. It had been nearly a couple months of meeting up every few days, and you were both doing a great job of keeping to yourselves in the daytime, and reconvening happily at the end of the night. You did more than just fuck, it felt as though he was becoming a friend; you opened up to him about your family and enjoying the quiet here, among many other things. It was exciting, in a way, sneaking around like this. Even though you had nobody to share your secrets with, part of you felt such a thrill with him and almost wished that you could share it with someone. 

The next day, George caught up to you before you both walked into class, coming up next to you nonchalantly as though he was simply passing you in the hall.

"Meet you later tonight, potions classroom?" he asked.

"Are you daft, Snape would have someone's head if there was a single dragon horn out of place, and I'm sure we won't keep things neat and tidy, will we?"

"Wouldn't think of it," he winked. "We'll settle on it later then," he picked up the pace a bit, walking away from you so that your conversation could have been for something as simple as telling you there was a rip in your tights or the collar of your shirt wasn't properly folded. But you wished, for the first time, that he had stayed.

Class was strange once you realized you'd actually missed George's company. Things were going well, and it truly didn't bother you, until now, that your day and night selves were so separate from each other. You tried to focus on Moody's lecture on the Cruciatus curse, but it felt near impossible. Your eyes kept shifting to George's seat, watching how his hands wrapped around a quill and how he absentmindedly bounced his leg up and down before he answered a question; how you wish you could be nearer to him. You tried to ignore it but it seemed that the more you tried not to think about it, the less you could help focusing on everything about him. There was a particular moment in class where the sun shone through the window right onto him. It looked almost as though he himself was glowing - in your eyes, he was. But this was the arrangement, and as long as you still got to see him, you were happy. 

After class, George grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into a classroom just as he had months ago, before all of this had started. He greeted you with a smile and you couldn't help but smile back at him.

"What a lesson, huh? I'm sure all anyone wants to think about is how to torture a person illegally," he laughed, clearly sarcastic. "But anyways, I'm just glad that we have this to look forward to at the end of the day..." he smiled, and you felt something soften within you.

_Please don't do this, Y/N. Please not him. You've already got a good thing going, why do you want to ruin this?_ You weren't usually one to get attached, but his kindness, his absolute love for people, things you had never understood and never thought you wanted or cared about, you realized were so central to his being; they were beautiful. Rather than writing it off as something you never cared about, you realized, in fact, that you _wanted_ it. Even more frustrating was that you saw all of it in the person standing in front of you; but the arrangement called for secrecy. Looking at him, hoping that your eyes didn't show everything you were thinking, you started to speak.

"Hi, George Weasley," you breathed, gently dragging your hand through his hair, stopping at the back so that you could bring him toward you easier.

"Hi, Y/N," he returned, putting his hand to the side of your face and brushing your cheek with his thumb. Closing your eyes, you took in the scent of him and pressed your lips to his, starting what was bound to be a long night.

-

As time passed, you found it harder and harder to convince yourself you hadn't started to fall in love with George. As an effect, you savored every moment you had together, knowing that soon you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret and this would all come crumbling down and disappear. Every kiss, you tried to remember the softness of his lips, the way his kisses felt, whether they were rough or gentle. You wished somehow to emblazon the touch of his fingertips on your thigh forever, to feel the familiar scratch of his hands running through your hair for a while. But you also couldn't ignore the fact that this was starting to hurt. Knowing that all of this meant more to you than it ever would to him; you didn't blame him, the whole point of the arrangement was to not get attached to each other, strictly physical, as he put it. Thinking about the phrase caused a sting in your chest. You knew you had to tell him, and it had to be soon.

That night, as you threw on your cloak for what was presumably the last time, you stared at yourself in the mirror for a long while. Your hair was frizzy, eyes bloodshot and tired, but you couldn't put things off any longer than you already had- you were losing sleep because of your nerves. 

You walked up to the astronomy tower; it seemed fitting that the place this all started was the place it would come to an end. As you opened the door, you saw George there, who turned around and broke out into a big smile. He glided over to you, holding your face and immediately kissing you, passionate and sweet. You didn't feel scared anymore; if this is the way that things ended with you, it still felt like a sort of high. Either way, you didn't feel as though you could be mad at him anyhow. He radiated happiness and it was addictive and infectious, but it was time to let go, you couldn't be this person anymore.

"George," you breathed. "I- I need to talk to you about something."

He looked puzzled. "Yes, Y/N? Is everything alright?"

"No, actually," you responded, trying to maintain composure, even though you could feel your arms shaking at your sides. "I thought that this arrangement was good, and I'm having lots of fun, but there's something that I just can't ignore any longer." 

Silence. You let out a shaky breath and glanced at George. He seemed to be hanging onto your every word. You wish you hadn't looked at him.

"I think- Um, I think that I might be- might have feelings for you."

Tears started to well in your eyes, but you pushed them back down with all the focus you could muster. You knew the silence didn't mean anything good, and you figured if you were already embarrassing yourself, you might as well feel all of it. You looked up at George slowly, hoping to prolong the moment before you undoubtedly saw a look of horror on his face, but instead saw that he had tears in his eyes as well.

You cleared your throat, swallowing to push down the tears that wanted so badly to escape. "This is about how I thought it would go," you said, voice wavering in the silence of the room. "This had been hurting me too much, it was wrong to continue it. As much as I want to I just... I don't think it's the right thing to do."

"Y/N, why didn't you _tell me_? I mean- you said- our arrangement- I-"

"George, please," you choked, "you're making this much more difficult than it has to be."

"But-"

" _Please_ ," you begged. "I just wanted you to know why I couldn't do this anymore. I know what the arrangement was. I just- I enjoyed spending time with you too much. My family's- they aren't very- but anyways- I... suppose this is goodbye then. We can just go back to how it was before; you're the popular one and I'm in the back of the room. That's how it was meant to be, George."

You felt your heart cracking from the pain of it all. You thought maybe if you stopped while things were ahead, before anything could go wrong, it wouldn't hurt so much but _Merlin were you wrong_. The fact that George was in front of you also trying to hold back tears only made you feel worse.

"I don't think you understand," he said, walking towards you. He grabbed your arms right above the elbow, rubbing them up and down to reassure you. You tried to wriggle your arms away but he had a hold on you.

"I don't think _you_ understand," you said, the first tear burning your face. "We can't do this anymore. _I_ can't do this anymore. If we keep going- you're just- it'd mean something very different to me. I know you're very kind, but you said it's only physical- if you keep at this I might think-"

"That I love you?"

Your breath caught in your throat. You wished desperately in this moment that magic could help you understand what was going on. You didn't want to hope, but the way he was holding you, the look in his eyes, the fact that he'd just said _I love you_ , what else were you supposed to think? You figured to yourself that anything that happened would be fine if he wasn't simply just finishing your sentence.

"A bit silent now, aren't we love?" he said, so sweetly that his joke felt like all the reassurance in the world.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" you asked, wanting to pull away but finding yourself unable to.

"Could always say it back, y'know."

"D'you mean to say that-"

"I do."

"A bit early for that, don't you think?" you whispered back jokingly, regaining the feeling in your fingers and finding confidence knowing that your feelings were reciprocated.

"Depends on who you ask," he answered, smiling. "Y/N, the only reason any of this was a secret was because you weren't comfortable with attention on you. I didn't want to bring you into something you told me you didn't want. Plus, I had no reason to believe you wanted more than what we already had."

"I suppose you're right," you conceded, still trying your hardest to get your breath back. "I honestly didn't think anything would come from it, but one day I realized there were so many things about you- it was more than simple attraction; I wanted to be with you as much and as often as I could."

"Come here, darling," he whispered, bringing your face to his. This had to have been your best kiss yet; something feels different when you love a person and they return the feeling. You wrapped your arms around his figure, never wanting to let go. "Let's go somewhere," he smiled.

"Where?"

"Just trust me," he said, grabbing your cloak off the ground and putting it around your shoulders before taking your hand. As you walked down the steps of the tower and down the hallway, you eventually found yourselves at a wall.

"What's this then?"

"It's whatever we need it to be."

Suddenly, an intricate set of doors appeared, and as you stepped through them, a lavish bedroom, lit perfectly for the mood. The tall ceilings were a dark shade of scarlet, the bed in the center large, and a sofa near a fireplace that made you think to yourself, _what an imagination this one has_ , and let him lead you in. As the door shut behind you, he held your waist close to him and took a deep breath in before reaching for your face once again and kissing you, breathing out as though it was the only way he could survive. You thought about the desperation in the kiss the first time you had met. If that was full of fear, this one was full of longing. You jumped up and wrapped your legs around him, arms around his neck as he walked you over to the fireplace and slowly lowered you onto the couch without breaking the kiss. He found his way onto the couch between your legs and you heard the clink of his belt buckle and the zip of his pants. You reached between your legs to take him in your hand, excited for the feeling of sex, knowing that at least for now, you belonged to each other. You gasped for air as George moved down to your neck, wet kisses trailing down your body, around your breasts, down your stomach, jumping to your inner thighs, before pressing a tongue to your clit. You grabbed a fistful of his hair, back arching off the velvet sofa, a moan escaping your mouth.

"That's it love, I love hearing you," he said, moving faster and bringing you closer to the edge.

"George, I'm going to-"

"Not yet, you aren't," he chuckled, a drop of spit falling from his mouth onto his erection as he massaged it down and positioned himself. He hovered above you, smiling. "If there was any doubt about it," he said, leaning down to whisper in your ear and sliding into your pussy, "I love you." As he slid all the way in, you both groaned with pleasure. You'd done this so many times before, but the setting, the happiness, the _love_ ; it was unparalleled. 

He moved between your legs, slow and caring, encircling you with his arms. 

"You are so beautiful." 

A blush spread across your cheeks and you reached up to touch his face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Reaching your orgasm was quick, the emotions were so high it only took a minute of him whispering sweet nothings into your ear and moving slowly in and out of you for you to come undone for him. He continued, leaving trails of kisses up and down your neck as he brought himself close, pulling out and preparing to cum on your stomach.

"Georgie, I want to taste you," you spoke, breaking the silence that had earlier been occupied by moans and the crackling of the fire. You encouraged him to come closer to your face, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out as to show him exactly where you wanted it to go, keeping eye contact with him.

"Fuck, Y/N, you can't believe how absolutely irresistible you look like that," he grunted, eyes clenching as he found release; no later did you feel the warm substance across your face and tongue. You used your fingers to wipe up more and brush it onto your tongue, earning a look of surprise from a very winded George.

"Thank you," you whispered, cleaning your face with a quick spell as he lay down next to you on the sofa, holding you close and humming into the crook of your neck, where he was now situated. 

"Mmhmmm," he cooed, making you laugh.

"But George," you said, causing him to stare up at you. "What about everything I said before? What about the tournament, what about your fears, what about not fitting in?"

He moved up the couch and rolled you on top of him, so that your stomachs were touching and your head was positioned on his chest. His arms found his way around your back as he sighed happily. "My fears," he started, "also include losing you. And I'm sure whatever fears or obstacles I may encounter will be great conversation for us, once, of course, we run out of other things to do." He winked at you. "And as far as not fitting in, I'd gladly become a hermit if that's what you need to feel comfortable. But the attention isn't so strange, y'know."

"That's easy for you to say, you've had it all your life."

"Well I already know Fred loves you, and I'm sure Lee will be the same.."

"How d'you know Fred loves me? I've never said a word to him."

"Well, er- I might have... mentioned a thing or two about you." You slapped him playfully on the arm.

"George Weasley! What did you tell him about me," you blushed, wanting to hide your face in your hands.

"Aw, c'mon Y/N, nothing terribly explicit. I had to tell _someone_ about you. And he's my brother; he knew the first night we met that something had changed."

"Are you saying you've felt this way since the beginning?"

"Unfortunately, no; the night I kissed you, I wasn't sure why I did it. Something just felt like it was urging me to. I was emotional, I had opened up to you, it felt like the only way I could express the emotions I felt. But I knew after that I wanted it again. And it did start off as a physical thing, but as we got to talking, as I got to hear your stories and learn who you are, I felt like I'd gained a third arm or something."

"Are you saying I made you feel like a freak?"

"Oh, hush up. I'm _saying_ , if you'll let me finish, that one day I realized you were there. Even when you weren't physically there, it felt like you had become a part of me. I had no choice in the matter, but if I had, I'd still choose to fall in love with you. You're the most incredible, amazing girl I've ever met, and I don't reckon anybody's going to come along that could compare."

You bent down to kiss his chest and smiled up at him. "George Weasley, I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
